If only I'd realised sooner
by KeepDreaming'xo
Summary: ONESHOT! set in season 4 in the middle of episode 8, my own take of what could of happened in the fight and if Erin had realised that she still loved Vlad, but is it too late?


**About Vlad gone bad, I've been ill but hopefully I'll have the next chapter ready for tomorrow, this has only been put up because it was all ready to go up today.**

** Set in season 4 in the middle of episode 8, my own take of what could of happened in the fight.**

**Erin has still been bitten and her and Malik are together. Based on the fight scene. Spoilers for season 4.**

Vlad watched Malik, his half brother, he was preparing for the fight, he was laughing with Erin at his side. He stared at Erin, how he missed her, her old self, not the twisted version she was now. She saw him staring and flicked her hair and licked her fangs, a haughty smile crossing her lips. Vlad missed her, he missed how his dad used to treat him, he missed how he used to be in control. He was never in control anymore. His throat burnt, he was so hungry ...soy blood didn't help no more. He felt Bertrand's eyes on him and felt him harsh grasp as he pulled him to one side. "Vlad, FOCUS!" He whispered, he took Vlad by the shoulders and shook him angrily. Vlad's head dropped in defeat and he pulled his hair, "I CAN'T Bertrand! I can't focus! MY HEAD IS EVERYWHERE!" Bertrand looked at Vlad, he REALLY looked at him, he looked at the way his eyes were hollow, he had darker bruises under his eyes than any other vampire ever should. He was paler, paler than snow, and he was all skin and bones, no fat left on him whatsoever. Then there was his eyes, they held no promise of peace anymore, they were just...empty. This wasn't the student Bertrand knew. He was far from it.

Bertrand told Vlad he was getting a book to help him train for the fight that was less than an hour away, instead he was paying that retched half fang Erin a visit. He knocked and she answered with a cheery, "Come in!" He walked in and stood in the doorway, arms folded across his chest, his gaze cold. "I have a vein to pick with you Erin," he said harshly, he walked towards her a stake appearing in-between his finger and thumb. "You have destroyed our leader, our only hope of surviving, you've destroyed everyone's lives!" She stared shocked at the stake her eyes wide, her face was free of her gothic make-up. She almost looked like the old Erin. "W-what?" She stuttered, "I don't know what your talking about!" He glared at her and dragged her by the arm to Vlad's door, he opened it a crack and let her peer in, she looked at him properly for the first time in days and gasped, she saw his tears, his eyes, hollow and empty, his face was dead and blank, his weight was appalling, he looked dead he was so pale, and had dark bruises under his eyes. She watched she watched as he pulled his top off and gave a muffled sob, his ribs stuck out prominently and he hurriedly pulled on his shirt, avoiding looking at himself. "Each day he starves himself, he won't give in to the temptation of blood because of you Erin, yet he can't drink soy blood no more because his body rejects it, he still has nightmares about biting you, he hardly sleeps, he for the first time, is properly dead, he's unstable Erin, all because of you, remember he's our soon to be leader, he can't lead us in that state," She put her head in her hands and cried, "It was never meant to go this far," She cried, begging him to understand. Bertrand smiled, "By the way Erin, Vlad's planning on losing," He said before disappearing in a blur.

Erin let out a choked noise, Vlad was letting Malik kill him!? He couldn't!? Things were never meant to go this far, but she'd been so angry at Vlad, he'd asked her opinion then defied her, he'd left her to a life of madness. But Erin saw why he had, it wasn't to make her suffer, it was because Vlad couldn't live without her, he'd loved her, LOVED was the word, because how could he love her now? After how she'd treated him? It was time to break things off with Malik, and stop this fight. Then she froze, the fight was starting...NOW. She ran to the throne room where Vlad and Malik faced each other, Ingrid was biting her nails, The Count was worried, and Renfield was indifferent. Renfield was just dropping the cloth as Erin ran in, she watched in horror as Malik flew towards Vlad and pinned him against the wall, Vlad's face was blank, he didn't fight back, he just watched calmly as the stake inched ever closer to his chest, "Why aren't you fighting!?" Malik screamed. "Because I have nothing to fight for," Vlad replied, he smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "Make it as painful as you want, I won't scream," Malik hissed and let him drop to the floor, he ran to Erin and captured her in a passionate kiss, Erin struggled but Malik was too strong, out of the corner of her eye she saw Vlad turn away, pain filling his face, Malik let Erin go and smirked at Vlad, "That hurt you more than any stake ever could, that was even better than hearing you scream again and again," Malik stepped closer to Vlad and shoved him to the floor. He took a bulb of garlic out of his pocket and with a protective gloved hand he shoved the garlic against Vlad's neck and gave him a feral smile as it began to burn. After a minute the garlic had burned through his skin and Erin could see the pain in his eyes as it began to get past his muscles. Suddenly Ingrid cried out, "Fight Vlad! Fight!" The Counts face was anxious as he grabbed Ingrid's hand, "Vlad fight back!" he shouted. Vlad suddenly leapt up and threw the garlic against Malik, Malik cried out, for Vlad not to cry out for the whole time it had been against his skin was astonishing. Vlad crushed his head against the wall, suddenly Vlad was winning. "COME ON VLAD! You can do this," Erin shouted before hesitating, "I still love you," she whispered just as Vlad went to zone Malik, Vlad froze and turned round to look at Erin, Erin watched in despair as Malik, seeing his chance, picked up a silver dish, it bounced back and Vlad turned into a green crystal.

Everyone froze, Only Malik was grinning, he picked up the crystal and handed it to The Count, The Count took it, and watched as Vlad screamed in agony, The Count handed it too Ingrid and she cried at Vlad, "My little brother.." She whispered. She handed it back to Malik and everyone watched as he shook it, increasing the screams. "You monster!" Erin cried throwing herself at Malik, as they collided, the crystal flew through the air and smashed. Everyone gasped as Vlad appeared, convulsing in agony. Everyone ran to Vlad excluding Malik and crowded him. "Leave me!" he whispered, Ingrid and the Count shared a look before hesitantly walking away, only Erin stayed. "GO!" He screamed, ripping at his hair, Erin meekly bowed her head before leaving the room, leaving him in agony.

Later on, Erin walked in the dining room, thinking it was empty, at the moment she needed some privacy. Then she spied the figure in front of the fire place, who ever it was, was drinking heavily from a bottle...that's when Erin realised it was Vlad. Ingrid stood beside him, she was comforting him, what ever she had said to him, she'd just missed but she heard his reply clearly, "Its time to move on, I can't stand it no more Ingrid," she sat down beside him and gave her baby brother a tight hug, Vlad looked and sounded defeated. "She doesn't hate you, you heard her earlier Vlad," Vlad shook his head, "She does," he said laughing, he took a deep swig from the bottle again, Erin realised it was ... blood, Her Vlad was gone now, she'd lost him, her stomach dropped at the sight of him enjoying it so much. "I've turned into a monster and its all her fault! How can I love her now!?" Erin dropped her hair tears running down her face, she'd let go of Vlad and now she was too late to get him back.

**Hope you enjoyed it! please review!**

**youngdracula8**


End file.
